Velociraptor
Recent research suggests that Velociraptor mongoliensis was a feathered dinosaur. A forelimb fossil discovered in Mongolia showed quill knobs like those found in many modern birds. These telltale features are evidence of where ligaments attached flight feathers to bone and are considered proof that Velociraptor sported a fine feathery coat. The dinosaur's plumage may have been used for mating or other visual displays, similar to how modern birds use their colorful feathers, or to help regulate body temperature. The feathers might also have helped females protect their eggs. Velociraptor highlights many of the numerous similarities between dinosaurs and birds, which go far beyond the skin-deep appearance of feathers. Like birds, Velociraptor had hollow bones, tended nests of eggs, and probably behaved in similar ways. Despite their birdlike plumage these dinosaurs were not fliers. Their short forelimbs made liftoff impossible, though they may be the evolutionary remnants of an ancient ancestor's flight-giving wings. Velociraptor was probably one of the more intelligent dinosaurs, because it had a large brain proportionate to its body size. It was formidable on land and, as the name suggests, almost certainly covered ground quickly. Moving upright on two legs, they may have been able to reach speeds of 24 miles an hour (39 kilometers an hour). When they caught up to prey, these predators likely brought them down quickly with a long, 3.5-inch (9-centimeter) retractable claw on each foot and a mouth full of sharp teeth. Velociraptor is known to have preyed on herbivores such as Protoceratops. One famous fossil immortalized the two species locked in an ancient duel to the death. Roles * It played Spotted Hyena in The Tyrannosaurus Rex King, The Tyrannosaurus Rex King Series, and The Tyrannosaurus Rex Guard * It played Grey Wolf in Brother Tyrannosaurus * It played Randall in Beasts, Inc. Portrayals * It is portrayed by Grey Wolf in AMERICAN ANIMAL, SIBERIAN ANIMAL, Walking with American Animals, Walking with Animals, and Animal Train * It is portrayed by East African Wild Dog in Jurassic Park Series (NatureRules1 Version), Jurassic Park (NatureRules1 Version), The Lost World: Jurassic Park (NatureRules1 Version), Jurassic Park III (NatureRules1 Version), Jurassic World (NatureRules1 Version), Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom (NatureRules1 Version), Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis (NatureRules1 Version), and Jurassic World Evolution (NatureRules1 Version) * It is portrayed by Spotted Hyena in AFRICAN ANIMAL, ANIMAL, CONGO ANIMAL, SERENGETI ANIMAL, Walking with African Animals, Speckles the Leopard, and Speckles the Leopard 2: The New Paradise * It is portrayed by Dhole in ASIAN ANIMAL, INDIAN ANIMAL, and Walking with Asian Animals * It is portrayed by Brown Hyena in KALAHARI ANIMAL and SOUTH AFRICAN ANIMAL * It is portrayed by Eurasian Wolf in EUROPEAN ANIMAL * It is portrayed by Arctic Wolf in ARCTIC ANIMAL * It is portrayed by Dingo in AUSTRALIAN ANIMAL * It is portrayed by Dire Wolf in Pleistocene Park Series, Pleistocene Park: Operation Genesis, Pleistocene World Evolution, and Walking with Prehistoric Animals * It is portrayed by Eoarctops in Palaeozoic Park Series Category:Animals Category:Dinosaurs Category:Theropods Category:Extinct Animals Category:Asian Animals Category:Carnivores Category:Reptiles Category:Cretaceous Animals